


Where did it all begin?

by tobetheone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fan fiction. I hope it is to your liking. If you guys do like it I might just make it into a multi. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Epiloge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. I hope it is to your liking. If you guys do like it I might just make it into a multi. :)

She stood looking out the window, staring at the dark grey rainy filled streets. As she stood there watching the hustle and bustle of the London street life pass by, she was lost in thought until she heard, "Mummy!". She turned around and had a huge smile plastered on her face as she saw her daughter running up to her from door. "Hello there my love," she bent down and picked up her daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek, "did you have fun with Abigal and Mary?" With an excited nod of her head Molly, watched her daughters perfect curled pigtales bounce. Her daughter gave her mom big hug around her neck amd Molly placed her daughter back on her feet and looked as her husband walked in through the door placing his coat and scarf on the hook. He gave her a smile and her heart skipped a beat as it reaches his eyes. She reaches for his hand and he pulls her to him and plants a firm yet soft kiss on lips, "Hello my wife, I missed you today." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him back, "eww, that's gross daddy!", they both pulled apart and gave a small giggle. "Oh yeah?", Sherlock, crouched down eye level with his daughter and said, 'you better run Madison because I am going to come and get you!". As Molly Holmes stood there there watching her husband and her squealing daughter rush down the hallway towards her bedroom, her hands wrapped around her small swollen belly and she couldn't help but wonder, where had it all began. What moment did their love blossom into this simple life that they both now know?


	2. Madison Violet Grace Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 20 kudos and 1 comment so if figured,hey why not create this into chapters. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. If there are any mistakes or if you have any suggestions please let me know.

She was working on a post mortem for Detective Inspector Lestrade, and then he came in. Like always his belstaff blowing behind him as a stalked down the corridor into the morgue. She couldn’t help but be nervous as she saw him. “Molly, I need to see the murder victims body immediately.” It wasn’t a question it was a demand, but as always she was more then happy to help Sherlock Holmes on his cases. “H-here you go Sh-Sherlock.” Why must I always stutter around him like some babbling teenager?, she thought to herself. All of a sudden she was torn away from her thoughts as she heard a thwap! Thwap! Thwap! She looked up and out of the window and watched Sherlock beat the corpse with no mercy. “Bad day was it?” she couldn’t help but give a light chuckle at her question. Sherlock, on the other hand, flat out ignored her,” I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man’s alibi depends on it. Text me.” Sherlock looks up at Molly and he had to do a double take, “Are you wearing lipstick? You weren’t wearing lipstick before.” A slight blush reached her cheeks as she responded “I, eh, refreshed it a bit. I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?” She was hopeful he would say yes to her proposal for a potential coffee date. “Black, two sugars. I’ll be upstairs.” Molly’s face fell. That was not the answer she was hoping for.  
******************************

“Molly? Are you still…” He stopped midsentence when he saw his wife and his daughter laying on the couch with the telly still on. It was about ten o’clock in the evening. Sherlock had been taken away on a case by Lestrade who said it was a 9 but turned out to be a 6 and a half at best. He smiled when laying his eyes on his daughter sleeping peacefully on her mothers chest, her perfect cupid bow lips in a perfect o-shape, and hearing her soft snore. He couldn’t help but notice her wild curls all over the place knowing, tonight, Molly decided not to fight her to brush her wet hair after her bath. He then moved his eyes to his sleeping wife. He loved watching her sleep when he simply couldn’t. He believed it helped him ease his mind and stop thinking as he focused on her perfect and peaceful face to be the most beautiful thing, locking it away into his mind palace. Sherlock reached down to pick up his sleeping daughter knowing she wouldn’t wake up again until the morning, as he was about to pick her up Molly stirred, “Sherlock?” he gave a smile,”Shh, my love. I am just going to take Madison up stairs to her room.” Molly woke up and saw the predicament she was in and quietly laughed. “She wanted to wait up for you to get home.” As soon as she felt the weight of her daughter off her chest she made a mad and sudden dash for the loo and Sherlock heard her convulsing over the toilet. Sherlock couldn’t help but take a deep breath and give a sigh. He carried his sleeping daughter to her bedroom, laid her down in her bed and covered her up. He leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead and whispered, “I love you, my little Madison Violet Grace.” He turned on her little bumblebee night light walked towards the door and he couldn’t help but look back at her sleeping form cuddling a stuffed bumblebee that John and Mary had given her when she was born. The memory locked tight away in his mind palace of how this little girl came to be a little part of him and a little part of his Pathologist.

******************************  
When little Madison Grace Holmes came squealing into the world, Molly had been in labor for approximately twelve hours. Sherlock did his best to comfort Molly throughout the whole thing but he couldn’t help feel guilty for putting her in this position to begin with. Contraction after contraction hour after hour he stood by Molly’s side holding her hand and breathing with her through her pain. Molly wanted an all natural birth, no drugsl, but after four excruciating hours of labor she finally took the epidural. When Molly began to push Sherlock sat behind her to grasp both of her hands as she brought their baby into the world. “Come on Molly, you can do it keep pushing. She is almost here.” Molly couldn’t help but scream through the pain and she crashed back onto Sherlock’s chest. Sweat covering her forehead and exhaustion taking over her entire body, “I can’t. I can’t keep going Sherlock. I can’t” Disparity was starting to take over her face had tears running down her face. “Yes you can Molly! She is almost here you can do it my love. You are strong and you can do this.” Molly’s eyes were closed and she just kept shaking her head against Sherlock’s chest. The doctor finally stepped in and stated, “Mrs. Holmes you are one push away from her being here. I just need one more big push.” Her head still on Sherlock’s chest tears in her eyes from all the agony and pain then she squeezed her husbands hands and gave that last and final push with all the strength she could. Within no time a little 7 pound 8 ounce baby was born. She crashed against Sherlock’s chest as she heard the cries coming from her newborn daughter. They placed her on Molly’s chest and she couldn’t help but cry at the sight, “Oh, Sherlock, look at what we did. She is absolutely beautiful and perfect.” He kissed the back of Molly’s head as the nurse took her baby from her to be cleaned off. “I have to go tell our party she has arrived.” He gently lifted Molly, knowing she would sore after the event and slipped from under her and gently laid her back down on to the bed, “I will be back as soon as possible.”, he leaned down kissed her forehead, then her left cheek and her right and then he planted a soft kiss on her lips then pulled away and whispered, “I love you Molly Holmes”. Just as he was about to leave he heard her say in a soft whisper, “I love you, too, Sherlock Holmes.” He gently closed the door and headed towards the lobby of the hospital where he saw the party of people with balloons and stuffed animals all waiting for him. John was the first to stand as he saw his best friend, still wearing his hospital scrubs, walk over to them. “Well??” Apparently impatient. “Molly and the baby are doing well. She is being cleaned off as we speak and you all can come in and see the newest addition to the Holmes family in about 20 minuets. We still have yet to decide on a name.” There were cheers and congratulations, “Wait, you still have yet to pick out a name? Sherlock, you had nine bloody months to pick a name.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave his retort, “We have some picked out we just haven’t made a final decision yet. Now if you will excuse me I must be getting back to the room now.” He turned on his heels and exited the lobby and towards the room that has the two people who now hold his heart.

As he slowly opened the door and saw the most beautiful scene and he locked it away in his mind palace. He slowly walked towards the bed and for the first time he got to fully look at his new born baby girl fast asleep in the protection of her mothers arms. She had curly light brown hair, a perfect cupids bow lips but he could see mostly her beautiful mother in her, he locked it all away in his mind palace and he wondered what would her eyes look like what will change as she gets older. Molly broke him of his observations, “Would you like to hold her?”, Molly asked as she looked up and smiled at Sherlock. He held out his arms waiting for Molly to shift her weight into them and he started to gently rock her, that information he got when little Abigale Watson was born. Once there he felt a small tear escape his eye as he looked down at his daughter then it came to him, “Madison Violet Grace Holmes.” He looked at Molly as she smiled, “You said you didn’t like the name Madison. What changed?” His simple reply, “I looked at her.” Molly couldn’t help but let her tears fall as she repeated the name, “Madison Violet Grace Holmes. I love it.” Five minutes later all of the people from the waiting room were in the room anxiously awaiting to know the name of the baby. When hearing the name everyone was excited and thus began a round of passing her around so everyone could see her. The first people to hold her was grandmummy and granddaddy Holmes. “Oh Sherlock, she is absolutely beautiful.” She couldn’t help but gush over her new granddaughter because for a while there she figured the thought of having grandchildren was all just a distant hope and dream. She knew her sons and she knew they probably would never settle down for they often repeated, ‘sentiment is a defect often found on the losing side’, but now holding her new little granddaughter she couldn’t have been anymore smitten. “This is from Mary and I.” John handed him a soft stuffed bumblebee, “I got this because that was what you called her while she was in Molly’s womb. Sherlock turned to show Molly the stuffed animal but when he did she was fast asleep with Madison laying on her chest. He said goodbye to everyone and closed the door and watched the two of them sleep, listening to the breathing coming from both the woman he fell in love with and the small baby who now had him wrapped around her little finger.  
******************************

“What are thinking about?”, he looked and saw Molly at his side looking in the same direction as he was. “The day Madi was born.” She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled closer to him,”That was quite a long day wasn’t it?” she asked. “Yes, Molly, my pathologist it was. But, it was worth it.” Molly hummed in response and still at each others side they both closed the door and walked down the stairs to the living room. Sherlock sat on the couch and Molly soon joined him. “How was your day today, Mrs. Holmes?” She took a deep breath and then released it and then replied, “Well, I had four post mortems and tons of paperwork. I couldn’t get most of my paperwork done because of the blasted morning sickness. I don’t get it, why call it morning sickness? It not just in the morning its an all day damn thing.” Sherlock threw his head back on the couch and laughed. He reached his hand and gently stroke her new small swollen belly and she rested her head on his shoulder. “How was your case with D.I. Lestrade?”, she reached down and placed her hand on his and followed his motions stroking her belly. “Boring, I solved it with in a few hours.” She was looking at the telly, that was still on and playing a children’s movie, “Why did it take you so long to get home then?” she asked. “They ran and that took me a while to find them.” She laced her fingers with his and brought his hand to her lips and then released them. She looked over and saw him starring at her and she looked into his icy green/ blue eyes and the next thing she knew his lips were hungrily on hers and it started to get heated. “Bedroom.” Molly breathed on his lips. He picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut and placed her on the bed and continued their heated session from the living room.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock awkens from a nightmare he has long forgoten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was on holiday and I was also super busy taking care of personal things. If there are ANY mistakes PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and kudoing and commenting. It means a great deal. :)
> 
> Oh and I don't own anything. I just play with ideas.

His heart was pumping, faster and faster. His breath uneven, his body sweaty, his hands griping the sheets, “No. No, no, no,no. NO!” He jostled up right from his bed breathing heavily. “Sherlock?” Molly looks at her husband with concern trying to figure out what has her husband in such a state, it was when he looks at her that she figured out, he was having the same night mare that was locked in his mind 3 years ago. “Sherlock, honey, it was just a bad dream. It’s okay. We are all okay.” She grabbed him and brought him to her chest and just simply started running her fingers through his hair and rocking him back and forth. Sherlock was still trying to bring his breathing back to normal, “Oh, Molly.” He started to have tears run down his face, “it just… it just felt so real.” He buried his face into her chest. “I know, I know, but we are all here. Me, you, Madi, and everyone else. We are all here. There is nothing to fret about my love.” His breathing finally slowing. “What is it that you need, Sherlock?” he simply raised his head and replied, “You.” She moved her back towards the head board and gently laid Sherlock to her chest and started singing a soft melody and continued running her fingers through his hair, It didn’t take long for Sherlock to get back to sleep. Molly laid there and started to think about what his dream could be about. He hasn’t had a nightmare since Madi was first born. She smiled down at her husband as he started to softly snore just as their 3 year old daughter did when she was asleep. As Molly glanced at the clock it read 4:00 A.M. she has to be up in 3 hours. She made another glance at her husband all the angst that was one his face before was now replaced with peace and she drifted off to sleep with Sherlock nestled on her chest and his hand on her small growing bump.  
******************************  
Molly was getting ready to end her long shift at Barts when out of the shadows she hears a voice, “You’re wrong, you know.” She jumped and looked to see Sherlock standing behind her in the dark. “You do count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you. But you were right. I’m not okay.” She could sense there was something wrong. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He took a few step towards her , “Molly, I think I’m going to die.” Her breath stilled but only for a brief moment. “What do you need?” taking another few steps towards her he finally stopped, “ If I wasn’t everything that you think I am – everything that I think I am – would you still want to help me?” Molly looks up at him, “What do you need?” His gaze just bore into her as he gave a simple answer, “You.” Just like that there was a plan. She knew of all the possibilities. All of the plans as to how to help a man she loved fake his death. She wouldn’t know the exact plan until she got the text from Mycroft. Lazarus

Molly raced to Sherlock and gave him the approval to go ahead to get up and move. “Sherlock, are you ok?” He just stared out into the space with no hint of expression on his face. He was hurting, not physically but emotionally he was. His face said it all, angst. She walked in front of him and looked at his fake covered bloodied face. “Sherlock?” He finally looked at her, his piercing green/ blue eyes full of sadness. With a sigh he replied, “Yes Molly, I am fine.” He closed his eyes and a single tear came down the left side of his cheek. “Oh, Sherlock.” She just hugged him for comfort. His body stiffened at the contact but suddenly eased. “Dr. Hooper!?” They pulled apart quickly as they heard Mike Stamford rush into the morgue. Sherlock quickly reapplied the pressure ball and laid back down. “Molly I heard on the telly. Are you ok?” She just looked at him and gave a weak smile and shrugged. “Well…” was all she could say before Mike had interrupted her, “Molly go ahead and go home I’ll have someone else examine the body for…” it took her a second to realize what he was saying “NO!” she shouted at him and caused him to jump, then quickly composed herself and cleared her throat, “No, I want to do it. Sherlock would want me to do it.” Mike gave her a skeptical look and simply nodded his head and walked over to Sherlock, “Goodbye Sherlock, we will miss having you around.” With that said he walked out of the room . Molly let out a huge breath and watched Sherlock sit back up, “See, people still believe in you and they will miss you, Sherlock.” He nodded and hopped back off the cold silver table. “How about we go back to my flat. Mycroft sent the car and your things are waiting for you. Unless you would rather go with Mycroft.” He gave her a cold icy stare as if to say you know better, “That’s what I thought. Lets go.”  
She snuck Sherlock out of the morgue and had the forged paperwork, thanks to Mycroft, on her desk. They both got into the car and rode to her flat in silence. She stole glances at Sherlock and she knew, he was slowly starting to break bit by bit. She knew he was hurting because he was hurting his best friend but she also knew it was for the best. After all he had to jump in order to save John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. She reached for his hand and grabbed it so he knew she was there for him and was willing to help him. It was at that moment he felt that everything was going to be alright. All he had to do was dismantle Moriarty’s network and then he would be back home. As to how long that would take, he didn’t know but he did know he had to come back home. And that was the first time Molly knew she would always believe Sherlock Holmes was a man of emotion not a machine that most defined him of being. 

 

******************************  
Molly awoke that morning and looked at the clock, 7:30 am. She closed her eyes and then realized that she was late. She jumped and raced out of bed to get ready. “Sherlock?” She called out to him irritated that he didn’t wake her in time and got even more irritated when he didn’t answer. “Sherlock!” she was now yelling as she hastily walked into the living room of the flat. It was then that she noticed the paper on the table a little note written by her husband.

Molly,  
I didn’t have the heart to wake you this morning knowing you were up till late at night. I called Mike Stamford and let him know you would not be in today. I took Madison out to pick up some groceries. We should be back shortly.  
Sherlock

She had laid the note down back in its spot. She knew Sherlock wasn’t the type of husband to have sweet gestures at all times but sometimes he shined for her in ways that awed her. She padded her way back to their room made the bed and took a short shower. She was in the middle of getting dressed when there was a knock on the bedroom door and was slowly opened. “Molly, are you about ready?”, he looked around the room and he found her in just her bra and nickers. He came in all the way, gently closing the door and walked over to his wife. “You are beautiful.” A slight blush reached her cheeks, “I don’t feel beautiful, I feel bloated.” She reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it around her petite frame, “but thank you for the compliment.” She smiled at him. He came behind her and protectively placed his large hands on her small baby bump. “My pleasure, are you still having morning sickness?” he kissed her cheek, “You’ve ended your first trimester. It should be subsiding relatively soon.” She paused and thought for a moment or two, “Come to think of it, I actually haven’t had any symptoms for three or four days now.” She beamed at the realization that the worst part of her pregnancy is done and over with. “Mummy! Daddy! I am hungry!” Molly gave a chuckle as she realized her daughter’s impatience reflecting that of her fathers, “Coming Madison.” She unwraps from Sherlock’s embrace and entwines his hand with hers and they walked out of the bedroom.

As they reached the kitchen Molly froze as she saw the scene before her, “Uhm, excuse me, Madison what do you think you are doing climbing on the counter? You know better than that.” Molly gave her daughter a stern glance letting her know she was in trouble. ”I was hungry.” Madison just looked at her mother, “You knew we were coming and you know that when it comes to high objects you ask an adult to help you.” Molly the placed her hand on her hip. “Yeah but you and daddy were taking too long.” She let go of Sherlocks hand and bent down to be eye level with her daughter, “Madison you need to have patience, when I say I am coming or you need to wait then you need to wait for me. No matter how ‘slow’ someone is being you wait for help. You know this don’t pretend you don’t.” Molly gave her a small smile. “But Daddy doesn’t have patinanence. When it comes to slow people! He goes and does what he wants all the time!” Molly looks back at Sherlock annoyance written all over her face , “Madi, just because daddy does that doesn’t make okay.” Madi looks up to Sherlock, then back to Molly “This is is stoopid!” she yells at Molly. Sherlock looked down at his daughter, “Madison, you know you are not to yell at mother or anyone else. Next time it will be a timeout.” Madi made a face of defiance as she stomped her little foot to the ground. “Then you better go to time out daddy! You yelled at Mr. Anderson this morning!” She had a grimace on her face as though she had won the argument until Molly spoke up, “Madison Violet Grace Holmes, you go to your time out chair right now! You do not talk back to you father like that.” Then the tears started, “but mummy!” She simply shushed her daughter before she had a chance to continue and pointed in the direction of her time out chair. “I do not want to hear it go.” Madi looked sadly up at Molly hoping it would work to her advantage, “Right now young lady.” Molly was still pointed to the sitting room and little Madison ran to her chair in tears. She was rarely in trouble but when she was it was because she always thought she was being cleaver with her parents. She is a total daddy’s girl and wants to be just like him attitude and all.

Molly made a quick turn towards her husband, and dragged him towards their bedroom then closed the door, “You! This was your doing! Why Sherlock… just why!?” He went to speak but she interrupted him, “How do you expect us to keep telling her not to do things when you go and do them yourself, and in front of her!” He hung his head in shame and leaned forward to kiss her cheek as an apology but she moved away. “No Sherlock, not this time, its not me you owe an apology to.” She raised her hand gestured towards the sitting room, “There is a little girl sitting in her time out chair because she wants to be just like her daddy and that gets her trouble. You will be responsible for talking to her this time.” She pushed him out the bedroom door and then locked it, leaving a stunned Sherlock in the hallway. He gave a huge sigh and headed towards the sitting room where his daughter was sitting in her time-out chair. 

“Madi?” his deep voice softly calling her. He can hear her sniffling and hyper ventilating trying to get her breathing in order. “Go away daddy!” She started to cry even more. “Madison, come here my little bumblebee.” His voice was gentle and she knew she wasn’t in trouble anymore. She still gave him a skeptical look and decided to walk over to him. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa and sat her down. “Do you know why mummy sent you to time out?” she gave a sniffle and wiped her nose with her hand. “Yes.” Her tears were still flowing, “Tell me why.” His voice still calm, “Because I yelled at you and I wasn’t spossed to.” He gave a smile “No little bumblebee, that isn’t it.” She looked up at him quizzically, “Then why? Im confoosed daddy.” Sherlock picked her up and placed her in his lap just as Molly walked passed so she could put the groceries away and make her family something to eat. His eyes followed her then he looked back at his confused daughter, “Because of me. You see it was just a few years ago I wasn’t very nice to people. I always deduced and hurt their feelings, including your mother. I don’t want you to be like that. Your Uncle Mycroft often told me that caring isn’t an advantage. So I closed myself to feelings, but your mum is the only person who saw me and believed in me. She was very patient with me and she taught me that caring was a good thing and falling in love is not just chemistry but happiness as well. So, my little bumblebee, just because I do it, doesn’t make it a good thing, but that does not mean you talk back to me or your mum the way you did. ” His daughter was looking at the violin then at her dad, “Do you understand? I am sorry for not being as good of a father as I should be.” Madi then stood up in his lap and hugged him around his neck. “No, you’re a good daddy! I sowie I yelled and talked back.” He held his daughter close, “I forgive you Madison, I love you. Now go say you’re sorry to your mummy and for not listening to her.” She hopped off of Sherlock’s lap and ran to her mum, who was in the kitchen making pancakes and eggs. “I sowie mummy, I will be more patinanence next time. And I sorry for not listening to you.” Molly bent over and picked up her adorable toddler and kissed her cheek. “I forgive you my love. Now go wash your hands and get ready for breakfast.” She set her on the floor and she ran off to the bathroom.

Molly walked over to the couch and sat next her husband who had his head in his hands. “You’re wrong, you are a great a father, Sherlock,” she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “and amazing husband. You’re not perfect but you’re mine and you have come a long way in 4 years Sherlock.” She rose from the sofa, gently kissed his forehead and padded back to the kitchen to serve the breakfast. After Sherlock saw Madison run from the bathroom he joined his family in the dining room for breakfast. He was watching Madison eat her breakfast and noted that she was eating a lot of food lately, ‘growth spurt coming soon’, he noted. There was a sudden ping from Sherlock’s phone, which he chose to ignore. “Mummy can I watch telly?” then a ping again, Molly tore he gaze from her daughter to Sherlock who still ignored the notification, “Yes, sweetheart. Go ahead.” She hopped down from her booster and towards the sofa. “Sherlock,” ping, “Sherlock, go check your phone.” He and continued to stare at Molly, “No, it is probably Graham with a case. I don’t want to work today.” She gave a sigh, “Greg, Sherlock. For probably the one-hundredth time his name is Greg. It could be John.” Then Molly’s phone began to ring. Both of them know that if they are both being reached it was not a good sign. “Hello?” She answered her phone, “Mycroft?” Sherlock’s ears perked up, Mycroft never called Molly, unless it was take niece somewhere, “Well yes he is here. Having breakfast. No, he chose to ignore it. Whoa, wait, what!?” The concern in her voice made him grab the phone. “What is Mycroft?” He was watching his wife as she looked mortified as she was looking at her daughter. “Moran, Sherlock. We received a message from him. He left it at the morgue for you and Molly to find, but seeing as though you called her out her replacement found it in the workman’s locker room. They called Lestrade and he called me when he couldn’t get a hold of you.” He was still, very, very still “What was the message?” Mycroft was silent for a bit too long, “Madison Holmes.” Sherlock went white as a sheet as he dropped the phone from his hand. His nightmare was shortly going to become a reality.


	4. The Realization

Sherlock and Molly were at a stand still. Neither of them knew what to do. All Molly could do was cry for the safety of her daughter. All Sherlock could do was think in his mind palace of how he was going to protect his growing family.   
"Molly it will be alright." Sherlock said trying to gain her attention from their daughter in the living room. "No, Sherlock, it won’t be alright. Someone has made a threat against our family and it will most certainly won’t be alright!” Molly’s voice had started to grow increasingly loud at this point.   
“Molly look at me.”  
“She is so innocent and…”, Molly couldn’t finish her statement as she released a soft sob, Sherlock gently grabbed her face and had her look at him. “I promise I will not let any harm come to you or Madison or even this little one.” He said as he placed his large hands over her small swollen belly. Molly leaned forward slightly with tears still in her eyes and she gave her husband a small kiss on the lips and pulled away and continued to look at their innocent daughter.   
\-------------------------------------------------  
“Sherlock! I said no experimenting with the breastmilk!” Molly gave him a stern look as he was taking out a bottle pf previously pumped breastmilk from the freezer. “I’m not. I was… getting… it… ready? Yeah getting it ready for little Madison to feed.” Molly continued with her stare letting him know she wasn’t buying it, “Oh come on Molly! You can produce more!” Molly crossed her arms across her chest and gave a very stern, “No.” while Sherlock pouted.   
“Sherlock, that milk is for you and Mrs. Hudson for when I am at work and can’t be here to feed her.”   
“But, Molly! You’re not even going back to work for another month or so!”  
“No, Sherlock. No experimenting on our daughters food supply.” He continued to pout as he placed the still frozen bottle back in the freezer. “Good boy.” Molly said running her hands through his slightly disheveled curls and then reached on her tippy toes to give her husband and small kiss. “Now lets go back to bed before we awake the princess shall we?” She grabbed his hand and just looked at him with loving eyes. He gave a defeated sigh and interlocked their hands together and made their way to their bedroom. As they were laying down on the soft bed they looked at each other and Sherlock gave a smile. “What?” Molly asked. “Nothing I just love you.” She gave a shy smile and looked up at Sherlock and gave him a kiss which quickly became heated. As Sherlock was about to grab his wife and start the ministrations of getting her in the mood she stopped it, “Sherlock, you know we can’t have sex just yet.” With a highly frustrated groan he let her go and allowed her to lay on her side of the bed, “Ugh, 3 more bloody weeks. Molly I want you so badly. I want to be able to touch you and make you scream with pleasure. I want to make slow sweet love to you and thank you for bringing our beautiful baby girl into this world.” Molly gave a small chuckle.  
“You’re welcome and I can’t wait either but we have to. I know you are frustrated but so am I. You are simply... irresistible.” She looked over at Sherlock with a sly smile and was leaning into a kiss when their daughter gave a loud wail notifying her parents she was awake and needing attention. “She must need a change. I’ll get it.” Molly said as she finished leaning in to give him a kiss. She pulled back the duvet and grabbed her dressing gown and headed towards her daughters room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
There was a sudden knock on the door and it had pulled Molly out of her own mind and memory. “Come in, Mycroft.” Sherlock said very curtly. “Sherlock do be nice to your brother, especially in front of your young and impressionable daughter. We already had one episode earlier this week we don’t need another one.” Sherlock cocked his eyebrow and they both looked at Mycroft. “Well, brother dear, it seems as though we have a lot to talk about. If you will excuse us…” He was then interrupted by a very enthusiastic cry, “Uncle Mickey!” which was then followed by a huge hug from his niece. “Yes, hello Madison.” Normally he would not be curt with his lovely niece as she had him wrapped around his finger since day one but enlight of the circumstances he needed to get to business with her father. But she had picked up on his mood, “Are you mad at me?” Madison then looked at her uncle with sad eyes. “No, Madison. I am not mad at you.” He gave a hug and a pat on her head.  
“Madi, lets get ready for a nap hum?” Molly said the her to let the boys have their privacy. “I’m not sleep mummy.” Molly gave a slight sigh “Madison, I need to talk to your mummy and daddy alone. Please go lay down for your nap.” Madison was no dummy she knew when he Uncle came on ‘official business’ she knew that meant her daddy was being taken away again. “Are you taking daddy away again?” She quizzically looked at him in the eye. Mycroft and Sherlock both knew she was very smart because she is after all a Holmes. A silent tear rolled down her face. She knew her daughter loved her father and hated it whenever Mycroft would come and send him on an assignment for weeks at a time. “Listen to me bumblebee, are you listening?” Sherlock asked. Madison gave a nod of the head and he continued, “Go lay down for you nap. I will still be here when you wake up, okay?” She looked at her mum and then her dad and gave a simple nod and headed towards her bedroom with Molly right behind her.  
Molly was back in a short amount of time sitting with her husband and her brother in-law they started to devise a plan. A plan to keep Madison and Molly and the unborn child safe. When little Madison was awake and saw that her daddy was in fact still there and sitting on the couch. She went directly to him and snuggled into his chest. “We have a lot to talk about Madison.” She heard her father deep voice and sniffle come from her mother and knew her daddy was in fact going to be taken away again. She simply started to cry as she snuggled close to her father’s chest. “No daddy, you can’t leave!” Her subtle cry turned into a wail of desperation. All Molly could do for her family was hold them tight as Sherlock shushed his daughters cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to GranolaSuite for encouraging me to finish this story. She is anamazing writer and I suggest you all read her stuff! :D


	5. Unforseen

Everything was quiet when Molly had entered the flat of 221B Baker Street. It was early morning and she had just gotten off of work. A dull full of paperwork work day. She very seldom had to work late shifts anymore but the rare occasion did happen every so often. She hung up her jacket and scarf and tipped toe through out the flat. She had almost stepped on a lego piece left behind by her curious daughter. She picked it up and placed them with the rest of the pieces in the bin by the fireplace. She quietly walked into her bedroom to shower and change out of her clothes when she noticed two lumps on her bed. One was larger than the other. By the simple power of deduction she knew Madison was asleep on their bed. Its been a week since they had told her that she and Molly would be going to grandmum’s house for a little while. She hasn’t let her dad go since. She spends all of her time with her daddy. It was heartbreaking seeing her sad eyes everyday looking up at her daddy and counting down the days to when they have to leave baker street. Molly quietly grabbed her things from the bathroom and exited and went to the bathroom upstairs that had been put in when they re-modeled to accommodate for Madison and any other children they might have. She gave a last glance over her shoulder closed the door and headed upstairs to shower so she wouldn’t wake her sleeping family.  
She walked back into the bedroom and saw that Sherlock was awake and looking at his sleeping daughter. “Sherlock,” he looked up from her and gave a sad smile; “are you ok?” He simply shook his head and a tear trickled down his face. “Mycroft called.” She gave a simple nod of her head and walked over to the bed and sat at his feet. “How long?” Molly had asked. “4 days.” Both looked at the lump which happened to be Madison. “You haven’t told her yet, have you?” He shook his head and he looked up at her and she at him, “I didn’t have the heart to. I couldn’t do it she just looks at me with those sweet blue eyes and its like I can’t say something that will hurt her. I just can’t Molly.” Molly grabbed onto Sherlock and just held him in an embrace. He wasn’t crying but she was and she needed his touch. Looking at the clock it was now 4:30 in the morning, she let go of Sherlock and looked at him, “I am going to take a quick nap before Madison wakes up for breakfast. Would you mind taking her to her room?” He got off the bed and pulled his wife with and gave her the kiss she should have gotten when she got home. It was a sweet kiss full of passion and love. It was the same kiss he gave her every day after she got home from work. The same kiss that reminded Molly just how much he loved her.   
He broke apart and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal a beautiful sleeping Madison. Her hair all a mess and he cute little cupid bow lips in that perfect little “o” shape a slight little snore and in her daddy’s famous thinking pose. Molly let out a little giggle “she sleeps just like you. Only you wake up much easier than she does.” He picked her up bridal style and she started to stir a bit, “daddy?” she said groggily, “hush little bumblebee, I’ll be here in the morning, mummy needs some sleep.” Molly gave a small kiss on her forehead and whispered, “good night my little bee.” And she rolled towards Sherlock chest and went right back to sleep. “I’ll be right back.” Sherlock said and kissed his wife and she laid down on the bed and started to think of how they were going to tell Madison she was going to be taken away from her daddy in 4 days.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sherlock, did you hear me?” He just sat still as a board; “I said I’m pregnant Sherlock, you’re going to be a father.” He was so still and he was in shock. “John I think he has gone into shock.” She kept her eyes on her husband and he continued to just stare in the distance. “It’s alright Molly, why don’t you go downstairs with Mary and Abby and I’ll try to get this git out of this state.” She gave her head a nod and she stood but before she left she reached down and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek and whispered in his ear, “I Believe in you, Sherlock Holmes.” And then she stood up and walked towards Mary and headed out of the flat. “Sherlock mate, I know you are shock but for the love of God do something.” He then started to mumble the same phrase over and over. “I’m going to be a father.” John had, had enough. He stood up and slapped his friend in the face, “God damn it Sherlock snap out of it!” Sherlock fell to the floor and he was back, “Oh my God John, I’m going to be a father, and actual father. I’m not cut out to be a father. I am an asshole, I sometime don’t even care about Molly’s feelings. It took me years to be able to accept my love for Molly let alone another small human being. How am I going to do be father?” John grabbed his friends shoulders and looked him square in the face. “Listen mate, you may not be perfect but you will be a great father. I have seen you with Abby. You love her dearly, what will be so different about you having one of your own?” He still couldn’t fathom it him a dad? No surely not the great Sherlock Holmes. “John I am incapable of loving… John stopped him before he had a chance to finish.  
“Stop it! Stop it right now Sherlock Holmes! You love without a second thought. Yes a bit unorthodox but you still love. You are very capable of loving someone else besides us. As soon as you hold that baby in your arms you will understand. But until then You have a pregnant wife out and about. Molly needs you right now Sherlock. She has been there for you all of these years and now its you she needs help from now, lets get you all fixed up and meet with the girls shall we?” He got up from the chair and followed John downstairs.  
She was sitting with Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock saw her and rushed over to where she was sitting. “I am so sorry Molly. I panicked. Will you ever forgive me?” He looked into her eyes and she into his and she brought her hand to cup his cheek. “There is nothing to forgive love, I love you.” He grabbed her hip and crashed her towards his chest, “And I love you Molly Hooper, and I love this little bee in here too.” He placed his hands on her flat stomach and she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him in front of everyone.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now officially morning and Moll had gotten 3 hours of sleep before she made breakfast for her small and growing family. “Sherlock we have to tell her.” He had been sad all morning. He hates breaking his little girls heart and he especially hated being away from them for this long of a time. “I know we do.” He looked at her face and it reflected the same sadness he was feeling. Madison came running out of the room and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table and she had jumped on his lap the best she could while holding her little stuffed bumblebee and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Good morning daddy.” She said sadly. The whole Holmes family had fallen under a dark cloud of sadness. “Good morning little bee.” There was a sudden knock on the door and Madison instantly started to cry, she knew that knock it was her Uncle Mycroft. She held onto her daddy and started to cry.   
The door had opened and in walked Mycroft. “Hello little brother, Molly, Madison.” Madison hid in Sherlock’s shoulder as she began to cry. “Mycroft, we have not yet had breakfast can’t you come back when it is actually time?” Madison pulled away knowing that she had missed something vital and looked at her father, “Daddy are we leaving now?” Molly who was standing at the counter walked over to the table besides her husband a daughter and began to rub Madison’s back, “Not yet you have…” before she could finish Mycroft had to intervene, “Actually my dear sister in-law, it is actually today. There was another threat sent this morning to my office. Things have to be changed now I’m sorry. But Madison we have to take you now love. There is no other choice.” She started to sob on her daddy’s chest. “I have to get my things Mycroft.” Molly had said to her brother in law. “I’m sorry Molly but it is just Madison we can take. We will be back for you in the original allotted time.”   
“No Mycroft! I am going with my daughter she is not going by herself.” Sherlock looked at his brother and knew in instant that this was of great importance. “Molly, you can’t go right now. It would be too difficult to transfer a child and pregnant woman all at once. It has to be practical. He has been watching us. He knows all of our steps before we step them. You must stay here otherwise you place yourself and Madison in danger.   
“If the both of you are seen together they will not hesitate to attack. You two are simply play pieces of the game. Send you both together you both die send you separately he wont have all of the puzzle pieces. Just small parts. You are his leverage and bargaining chip. You must stay here with me. There is no other way.”  
Madison started to scream into her fathers chest. “No I wont go! Mummy! Daddy!” He simply let go of his little girl as Mycroft tried to pry her off of her father. He was finally successful as he got a good hold on his squirming niece. “No Uncle Mickey no! MUMMY!!!” She simply screamed as she clawed at her lifeless father. Molly sobbed as her daughters screams filled the room and down the hall as she was being carried by one of Mycroft’s men. Sherlock and Molly had stood and walked towards the door. “DADDY!!! NO LET ME GO!!! MUMMY!!! PLEASE!!! LET ME GO!! I WANT MY MUMMY!!! PLEASE, HELP ME DADDY!!! ” Her screams were too much to bear for Molly and she ran towards the door but Sherlock grabbed her. “No Molly she has to go. She has to.” He crushed her to his chest as her sobs turned louder. “Molly, Sherlock, I promise I will keep her safe until she reaches her destination. I will be in touch in a few hours. Goodbye.” Sherlock looked away from the door and noticed Madison’s little stuffed bumblebee. “Wait Mycroft, you will need this. It may help calm her down.” He handed him her little stuffed bumblebee and walked back over to his wife.   
Mycroft shut the door to 221B Baker Street and drove off with his niece screaming for her mummy and daddy to come. Mycroft looked out the window and shed a single tear. While inside the flat Sherlock and Molly just lay on the floor. Molly was sobbing loudly while Sherlock was holding her. Sherlock is now seeking his revenge for tearing his family apart and causing this kind of distress upon his pregnant wife. They lay there for a few minuets more and Sherlock realized that Molly had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and cried her bridal style all the way to their bedroom. He laid her down and whispered softly into her ear, “She will be safe, I will get her back. I love you Molly.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and got straight to work in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was heartbreaking. Please forgive me.


	6. A Prcolamation

Sherlock was watching Molly sleeping as she laid her head on his lap while they were both on the couch. It had been three days since Madison was taken away from them by Mycroft. For the first few hours, Molly had worked herself into a sleepy haze that lasted two days. Both days, Sherlock was right beside her, holding her, kissing her, playing his violin and even having sex with her. He needed to be in contact with Molly and she needed to be in contact with him. They were one heart and one mind. Both were grieving missing the presence of their daughter in their home. Molly in the first few hours never spoke a word she only cried, until they got a video chat from Madison with her grandmummy. But then she started to walk around the house lifeless, she barely ate unless Sherlock forced her because of the baby. He never said a word she was always able to read him by his looks he gave her. Today Molly seemed a little more herself. She got up and showered for the first time in two days. She also ate breakfast without being forced to and she also started to hum. She knew she only had one more day until she and her daughter were united but on the inside her heart was breaking piece by piece for she knew in one day, she and Sherlock would be separated. For in one day, she too will be torn away from Sherlock to go and be with her mother in-law and daughter. She could see the sadness in his eyes as each day came closer and closer to a close. 

He sat there playing with her hair and rubbing her belly as she slept. He was going to miss these moments with his wife. She was his rock, his everything. He will miss her lavender scent lotion she put on before bed and her grapefruit scented shampoo and conditioner she used. The way her soft skin felt against his when they laid together in bed and the way she gave small moans in her sleep. He was especially going to miss going to the stores late at night for her silly ice cream and fruit cravings and the feel of his growing child kicking him both day and night from her womb.  
*******************************  
“Sherlock!” Molly excitedly called to her husband with no answer. “Sherlock come quick!” still no answer, “WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! Get your ass in here now!”  
“What is it Molly? I am in the middle of organizing…”  
“Your mind palace, yeah yeah blah blah blah. Come here and feel!” Molly grabbed Sherlock’s hand and placed it on her small swollen abdomen where the baby was kicking for the first time. “Oh, well that is rather unusual and exciting. I wonder…”  
“No Sherlock. Absolutely not!”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say, Molly. You didn’t let me finish.”  
“I don’t even need you to finish, I know what you are going to say.”  
“Do you now?” Molly just looked at him with a smirk on face basically giving him the same answered she voiced.  
“Alright! No, experimenting on the baby.” Molly continued the same look towards her husband letting her know she isn’t playing games. “Oh come on Molly!” Same look, “Ugh, fine! And not experimenting on the belly either. You are such a spoil sport.” Molly then smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek and snuggled to his chair.  
“Yoo-Hoo, are you two decent?” Mrs. Hudson came into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits for Molly and Sherlock. Sherlock gave a sigh and Molly gave a slight giggle.  
“Come on in Mrs. Hudson.” Molly called out.  
As Mrs. Hudson entered into the room she saw Molly sitting in a chair with Sherlock rubbing her rounded abdomen.  
“Oh my, how sweet, Sherlock.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
“Mrs. Hudson would you kindly..” He was interrupted by Molly once again.  
“William.” She said in a warning tone and Sherlock gave a grunt.  
“Please leave the tea on the table.” He continued his administration with Molly’s round belly as she continued to rake her hands through his disheveled curls.  
“Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I greatly appreciate it so do these two here as well even though neither one of them show it. Well one of them physically can’t, the other one is just a git.” Sherlock looked up at Molly and she pressed her lips to his before he could say anything. Then, Mrs. Hudson walked towards the table placed the tray down and exited out of the flat quietly. Molly pulled away from the kiss and looked at her husband lovingly and said, “I love you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” She continued running her hands through his soft curls. He kissed her cheeks then her mouth and looked deep in her eyes and said, “I love you too, Margaret Annabel Holmes.” Sherlock moved his way to her neck down to her sternum, in between her breast and then to her swollen belly. He lifted up her shirt and placed sporadic kisses all over her abdomen. After he was done he placed his hands on her bare belly and whispered, “I love you as well my little bee.” He felt the baby kick one more time and he gave her belly one last kiss. 

As he looked up at Molly she had small tears in her eyes. “What’s the matter Molly? Did I do it wrong?”  
She gave a little sniffle and giggled. “No, William, you did it just right my love. I am happy that you love our baby.” He then gave her a deep and passionate kiss and he made love to her and as they lay in bed, he couldn’t help but keep his hand on her belly and feel his little bee move and kick around until he fell into a deep slumber.  
***********************************************

Molly had woken up and was staring up at her husband when he had finally pulled himself out of the memory he had finally noticed she was staring at him. “What?” She gave him a simple sad smile.  
“What were you thinking about just now?” Her head still facing up at him and his hand still rubbing soothing circles on her belly. “I was thinking of the first time Madison kicked and we could actually feel it. Molly mouthed a small ah and placed her hand over his on her swollen abdomen. She sat up and leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Mycroft called, he said to have you ready at noon.” They were both facing forward with blank faces and Molly simply nodded her head. “I don’t want to leave you,” she then looked at Sherlock with tears in her eyes, “Sherlock, my heart is breaking bit by bit. I don’t know what to do.” He looked at her too and he had tears in his eyes as well. “I don’t want you to leave either Molly but you need to. I can’t lose you Molly. You… you’re my everything. I can’t lose you or Maddy or even this little one.” He said and placed both of his hands on her belly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a hug and they both started to cry in each other’s arms. There was a small ring and they pulled apart so Sherlock could answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello dear! How are you? How is molly?  
“Oh hello Mummy. We are doing alright all things considering.” You could hear a sigh on the other end.  
“I have someone who wants to talk you. Here you go love.”  
“Hi Daddy!” Sherlock gave a small smile as his heart gave a small happy jump.  
“Hello bumblebee. How are you doing with Grandmummy and Granddaddy?  
“I’m doing good! I learned how to make bread with grandmummy and I learned how to plant flowers too!”  
“I guess when you get back we will have to plant flowers in a flower box.”  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes bumblebee?”  
“I miss you and I miss mummy. When can I come home?” He had tears in his eyes.  
“We miss you too Bumblebee. Would you like to talk to your mother?”  
“May I?”  
“Of Course my bumblebee, here she is.”  
“Hello my love. How are you doing?”  
“Mummy! Im doing good. I miss you and daddy though. Can I come home yet?” Molly had to hold back the tears she had to built up in her eyes.  
“Not yet Madison, I will be there tomorrow night though.”  
“Will daddy be with you?”  
“No, little one. Not this time.” She could hear a small sniffle come from her daughter. “Oh sweetie, please don’t cry. Everything will be alright. I’ll be there and when daddy is done with his case we will all be together again.”  
“Ok. Here is Grandmummy, she wants to talk to you… Here you go Grandmummy.”  
“Thank you dear. Molly I will have everything ready for you when you get here. “  
“Thank you mummy.”  
“Don’t you worry too much about Sherlock he will be alright love. Listen we have to go now. I will see you tomorrow dear.” All Molly could do was nod her head. “Goodbye dear.” With that she hung up the phone and saw Sherlock sitting in his chair in his thinking pose. She sauntered over to him and sat in his lap and placed her hands around his neck. He instantly looked up at her and looked in her eyes. “You better come back to me William. God so help me, you better come back.” He looked at her and gave a laugh. “What are you laughing at?” He looked up at her and gave a smile. “William, you haven’t called me that in a long time.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her forehead. “I kind of like it.” She gave him a small kiss.  
“Well, you should its your name.” He then gave her a small kiss in return.  
“Yes, but I only like it when you say it.” She gave her head a nod and had a smirk on her face.  
“I love you William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Please be safe.” She handed him a picture of a sonogram she had gotten last week. On the picture it said, “Hello daddy, I’m John William Sherlock Holmes. I can’t wait to meet you.”

He gave her a small squeeze and nuzzled his face into her neck. “And I love you, Margaret Annabel Holmes. I promise I will return to you and our little ones unharmed and safe.” With that he gave her a passionate kiss and carried his wife to bed and spent the entire night showing his love and affection for her and only her. She was the only woman who held his whole being and never gave up on him. As she lye asleep in their bed he whispered into her ear, “I love you.” He wrapped one of his arms around her chest and rested his other hand across her stomach and felt each kick his son made against his hand and slowly drifted off to sleep in hopes that tomorrow would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was super busy with class stuff and other life stuff that I just didn't have time to write a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for the kudos!


	7. It's Never Easy

It was about one in the morning, Sherlock and Molly were laying awake in their bed. Molly was curled up to his side as best as her 5 month belly would allow with her head on his shoulder while Sherlock’s arms were wrapped around his wife in the afterglow of their bedroom activities while Molly’s left hand rested on his chest. The only sound filling the room was their even breathing.

“William John Holmes”

“What?” Molly looked up to Sherlock.

“William. We should name the baby William John Holmes. What do you think?” Molly gave a small sigh.

“Well it’s not a bad name, and he will have your first name I was just hoping to give him the name Sherlock.” She then looked up at him. “What do you think of William Hamish Sherlock Holmes or even William Sherlock Hamish Holmes?” Sherlock was silent for a minute.

“John hates his middle name.”

“He does but it’s a strong name.” She was now mindlessly rubbing his bare chest in a circular pattern.

“I would even go for John William Sherlock Holmes. I just want your names in there somehow.”

“William Sherlock Hamish Holmes. That is what his name shall be. ” Molly gave a smile that reached her eyes, there was his Molly.

“Please be there when he is born. He is going to need you, Sherlock.” She whispered softly as she laid her head back down onto his shoulder. He started to rub her back soothingly.

“I was there for Madison’s birth I will not miss William’s.” He reached down and lifted her face to give her a sweet soft loving kiss. “I love you Molly, you and our children are everything to me.” She then kissed him again only this time with much more eagerness and then pulled away and placed her forehead on his.

“I believe in you Sherlock Holmes.” She said just above a soft whisper. He grabbed her face and continued the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she opened up immediately. Their emotions are high with knowing they were going to be separated and neither of them knowing for how long. They wanted more and more of each other. They continued their love making well into the early morning. It was both slow and loving and rough and needy. Now it was about Seven in the morning and they only had two more hours to be with each other.

“Molly we have to get up, Mycroft will be here in 2 hours.” He was running his fingers through her hair while she was nuzzling his neck.

“I know.” A kiss to his adams apple

“And you need to take a shower.”

“I do.” A kiss just below his ear. He gave a groan and flipped her onto her back and onto the pillows.

“If you keep this up, you are going to be the death of me.” Molly gave a small giggle and he crashed his lips onto hers and then pulled apart. “Now go take a shower and I will have breakfast ready for you when you are done.”

“Or, you could join me and then make breakfast together.” She gave Sherlock her seductive smile.

“Woman, we have been going all night long how are you not sated yet?” He looked into her and she into his.

“I will never be full or tired of you William.” She pushed back his curls, “You make me happy and I love you.” She pulled his face towards her and kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes. “I am going to miss you.” There was a small silent tear that fell from her face onto his bare chest.

“You take care of our little bumblebee and William and most importantly yourself.” He kissed her lips and then pulled himself from her and got off from the bed. “Now up you get,” He pulled Molly from the bed; ”get in the shower and I will see you downstairs for breakfast.” He gave a light smack on her backside as she walked towards the bathroom.              

Molly was dressed and ready to go. She opted for a dress for comfort and ease. She was all about dresses since she was getting further along in her pregnancy and she came up behind Sherlock and hugged him from behind and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

 “Have a nice shower?” He asked scrambling the eggs.

“It was ok. It would have been better if a certain consulting detective had joined me.” He gave a deep chuckle while she gave him a giggle.

“Breakfast is ready.” He had made Molly and himself a plate and they sit down and eat and move their way over to the couch and sit down.

“Promise me you will eat while on this case.” She leaned into Sherlock’s side.

“You know how…” She gave him a glare of death, “alright Molly, I will make sure to eat.”

“And don’t give Mrs. Hudson a hard time.” Sherlock gave a sigh.

“Alright Molly.” They had 45 minuets until Mycroft’s arrival. There was a sudden knock at the door.

“He’s early.” Molly looked at Sherlock as he head towards the flat door to go downstairs, “something must be wrong.” Just as soon as he had said his mother came up the stair.

“Hello darlings. I know I am bit early but rest assured everything is fine.”

“Mummy what are you doing here where is Mycroft? You are supposed to be with dad and Madison.” Molly got up from the couch but not without a slight stuggle and stood by her husband.

“Hello Violet, I’ll just get my things and be along.” She reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed her husbands cheek and then headed towards the bedroom.

“Well, go on. Go after her Sherlock. You are not a teenager anymore. You now have a family of your own. Go, be with your wife.” Violet shoved him in the direction Molly went in. “I’ll be on the couch waiting. You have half an hour.” He walked back towards his mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went towards his and Molly’s bedroom.

“Molly.” She was sitting on the bed holding one of Madison’s stuffed animals to her chest. Sherlock had reached the bed and sat down next to his wife. “I love you Molly.” Molly looked up tp hr husband with tears rolling down her face.

“I love you, too.” He gave her a quick peck.

“You should get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you will be with little bumblebee.” He had gotten off the bed and went towards their wardrobe and pulled out one of his bigger T-Shirts and one of his many belstafs. “Here, take this with you these should help you sleep.” He handed the items over to her and she placed them in her already full luggage. “Oh, and give this to our little bumblebee.” He then handed Molly their daughters favorite stuffed bee. “I sprayed some of my cologne on it.” Molly gave her husband a tight hug and the released.

“She is going to be thrilled.” She gave him one last kiss and head out of the door and into the Living room. “Alright mum, I’m ready to go.” With that they all said their goodbyes and Molly exited the flat and got into the car. Just as they were about to pull away she yelled out “I believe in you, Sherlock Holmes!”

It took 5 hours for Molly to travel from her home in London to her in-laws house. They had to go the round about way to make sure she wasn’t being followed. It was nearing the mid afternoon when they finally arrived. She could see the house she has grown to love and see all of the new additions to the house that showed that Madison was indeed there. Molly had stepped out of the car and took a deep breath in and then out and she then looked towards the door. “Mummy!” She heard a squeal of delight coming from the house and a small body rushing towards her. Madison then collided into her mothers legs.

“I missed you mummy!” She gave her mum a hug and then stepped back.

“I missed you, too, my little bumblebee.” She gave her daughter a warm smile and then remembered that inside her bag was her stuffed bee. “Oh, I have something for you.” She pulled out the bee and showed her daughter.

“Its Bee-Bee!” Her daughter was so excited she started jumping up and down and then her mother handed her the bee.  As Madison held it tight to her chest she noticed that smelled of a familiar scent. “He smells like daddy.” She started to cry because as much as she loved her mother and was close to her she was a full on daddy’s girl and anytime they were apart it was hard for her.

“Oh, my sweet pea.” Molly tried her hardest to get eye level with her daughter to comfort her but her five month pregnant belly made it difficult but eventually she accomplished her goal. “You will see daddy again ok. I promise you my love.” She kissed the crown of her head and wiped her tears away. “Lets head inside Madison.” Mummy Holmes helped lift Molly off the floor and Molly in turn walked hand in hand to go inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just an update chapter while I think of what I want in this story. But I promise you its about to get good so hold on to your hats. Also, thank you all so much for the kudos. You all are just awesome thank you thank you thank you!!


	8. Update

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that a new chapter probably wont be in the works for another week or so. I have been having to deal with a root canal and school and moving. I am working on one it just wont be up for a little. Please bare with me! I do love all of you I do, I promise!!

Much love   
Tobetheone. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculously short from the other Chapters but it made a great set up for the movement of the story becuase from here on out it will change between Molly and Sherlock. :)

After Molly had left Sherlock knew he had work he needed to do. He hung up a map on the living room wall. He placed pictures on certain spots. Mycroft had sent their mummy with all of the files he had on Moriarty and Moran. He looked for patterns and recent discrepancies throughout the London he knew. 

“Sherlock, did you not hear the doorbell?”

“Not now, Mrs. Hudson.” He sat very still looking at the wall alternating between his mind palace and viewing the map.

“Brother dear. If you’re not going to answer your phone, at least answer your door when I ring. There has been a new message sent.” Sherlock’s head immediately turned towards his brother.

“What did it say?” Mycroft handed him a folder and then looked at the map on the wall.

“Surely you don’t think its Moriarty.” 

“No. I do believe it is part of his network. What is the point is sending me the coordinates of mummy’s house. We know that they know where both Molly and Madison are located. Surely he isn’t foolish enough to try something there.” He made eye contact with Mycroft.

“I should hope not. The attempt would be short lived.”

“Where is John? I figured he would be here with you.”

“He will be yes.” He flattened his hands together and brought them up to his chin and continued to look at the wall. “How are they?”

“Miss. Madison is doing well and Molly misses you. She actually gave this to me to give you.” Mycroft handed him a small picture. It was black and white-gray. A sonogram picture from Molly’s 5 month check-up.

“Thank you.” He placed the picture on the side table. “I trust Molly and the baby are healthy.” Mycroft gave a hum in response. Suddenly his cell phone rang with an unkown number displaying on the screen. “Hello?”

“I suggest if you ever want to see your family again Mr. Holmes you better come out and play.” He knew that voice. 

“In order to begin a game one must start, Miss Adler.”

“Oh, but it already has.” Before Sherlock could respond the line went dead and Mycroft’s phone was ringing and then up came an out of breath John. 

“Sherlock! They’ve got her!” He jumped form the chair and rushed over to John.

“Abigale. They took Abby!” Sherlock when white as a sheet. He knew that whoever it was knew that his precious god-daughter was just as precious to him as his own child.

“We will find her John. Come lets got to the house before any evidence dissipates.” Sherlock grabbed his belstaff and ran out the door with John hot on his heels and Mycroft standing in the middle of the living room. What Sherlcok failed to notice was how his brother went pale as he read the text messgae left for him on his phone. 

"They will all die if you don't play along as well Uncle Mikey." Attached was a picture of his niece playing in his mothers garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really is no excuse as to why this hasn't been updated. Like seriously none... I mean yeah I had writers block but yeah.... no excuse. Thank you for standing by. I think I know where I want this story to go but I can tell you this... I do have the ending written!


End file.
